El diario de una adolescente
by DannyRed
Summary: Lola, una estudiante algo holgazán y rebelde, siempre pensó que todo en su vida podía estar en orden; tanto sus sentimientos como emociones. Pero todo esto cambiará cuando se note la existencia de una chica nueva. Ahora su mejor amiga también deberá lidiar con todos los problemas que surgen a su alrededor como tratar de superar a su ex novio canaya y descubrir nuevas amistades.


_**¡Hola! Bueno, les traigo una novela de Romance/humor y estará basada en un romance prohibido. Sé que esta novela les gustará puesto que se van a reír en algunas partes xD la serie en sí, se llama "Comedy Show" y está constituido por las locas aventuras del cuarteto… Tatiana, Dolores, Brayan y Fernando. Bueno, no hablo más así que, espero les guste!**_

_**ATENCIÓN:**_**_Esta novela es de una historia completamente original. Está también publicada en FictionPress y pronto podrán encontrar el libro completo en WattPad. Gracias. _**

* * *

El maestro de literatura miraba el examen final de su estudiante con cierta repugnancia. Ya era la quinta vez que ella presentaba un examen así pero esto, definitivamente, ya era el colmo. Así que lo primero que hizo fue llamarla para que se acercara a su escritorio.

—Lola, ¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto? — Le preguntó el maestro, señalándole el examen que este se encontraba con miles de rayones rojos por todo el borde de la hoja, pasó a la siguiente página y se topó con un dibujo de Goku.

—Un dibujo de Goku—Respondió descaradamente, no prestándole mucho interés al tema.

El maestro volcó los ojos. Ya era la típica respuesta de esa chica. Simplemente ella nunca cambiaria.

—Ya sé que es un dibujo de Goku—Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, se encontraba agitado—Lo lamento mucho pero acabas de perder Literatura conmigo.

—¿Qué? No puedo reprobar—Ahora estaba a punto de querer estallar de la ira pero casi siempre, Lola salía ilesa de todas y cada una de esas situaciones así que ya era algo predecible su método.

Habían pasado cinco minutos de la clase hasta que el timbre sonó; indicando la salida de los alumnos a sus respectivos hogares. Lola, como era de esperarse, atravesó la puerta con fuerza e indignidad a la vez que comenzaba a arrancar en pequeños pedazos el examen de literatura; completamente reprobado. Su método nunca fallaba.

Posó su mirada en el montículo y vociferó. Ya estaba harta con los trabajos nauseabundos de la escuela y para colmo, tener que llegar a casa y soportar las estupideces de su madre e insultos. Su rutina diaria parecía una ruleta de la fortuna; o salías ileso de la situación o tenias que jugar a la suerte para que hoy fuera tu día "perfecto". Ella nunca había creído en eso de la mala o buena suerte.

Ahora estaba esperando en el sendero a que su madre la recogiese en su auto chatarra. Le gustaría haber esperado a su mejor amiga pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de explicar cosas simultáneamente. Recibió enseguida un mensaje de texto en su celular de parte de María Fernanda; la chica de séptimo grado que ha estado agrediéndola por más de cinco años. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al leer la primera línea de dicho mensaje.

—"Haré una fiesta en mi casa este sábado, ¿Vienes o no?"—Tan directa como siempre, ¿Acaso estaba hablando de una fiesta? Es decir, seguramente era otra de esas fiestas alocadas y descabelladas que la gente siempre hacia para generar cierta popularidad en el colegio

Su sonrisa aumento más y al parecer, ya se había olvidado que había reprobado Literatura aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su método superficial siempre opacaba gran parte de su tarde.

A parte de molestar a Brayan todo un fin de semana; tenia otros planes en mente. Lo primero que iba a hacer, obviamente, era asistir a esa fiesta loca de María Fernanda y después ir a un concierto de los Jonas Brothers. Su sueño de ser independiente ya se estaba convirtiendo en realidad aunque eso significara rebasar su holgazanería y hacer oídos sordos a las quejas e insultos de su progenitora.

Subió al auto sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al parecer su madre tampoco estaba de buenas hoy.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?—Le preguntó su madre mientras conducía a la ligera, parece que ya había extra limitado la velocidad de los motores y había frenado abruptamente al darse cuenta que un semáforo se encontraba en rojo. Según la radio, muchos accidentes automovilísticos podrían llegar a suceder si no se tenía las precauciones necesarias.

—Reprobé Literatura—Contestó Lola con descaro y con una expresión desinteresada en su rostro. Ya ninguna materia podría ser su fuerte en cuanto a su mundo escolar. O eres la mejor estudiante y estás en el cuadro de honor o simplemente te recuestas sobre el pupitre a sentir la fría madera chocándose contra tu rostro.

—Y va otra—Reprochó su madre a la vez que sonaba el claxon del auto y le gritaba a unos que otros conductores que ya estaban cerrando la vía.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que el maestro de Literatura sea un completo cabrón—Espetó Lola a la defensiva, ahora más que nunca necesitaba alguna excusa para que su madre la perdonara y pudieran cambiar de tema, un tema en el cual realmente le interesaba y llevaba la palabra "Fiesta".

Su madre ya no la escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el semáforo y ahora lo menos que quería era escuchar el palabrerío de su hija; reprochándole genuinamente por su holgazanería en casi todas las materias del colegio. A decir verdad, su rendimiento académico era casi siempre ocultado por la personalidad dulce y amigable de su mejor amiga Tatiana aunque en este momento era claro que no podría salvarse de una probable bofetada.

La única escapatoria que tenia en mente era dramatizar un poco el momento y decirle a su madre que tenia que ir al hospital a por unos pastillas para el fuerte dolor de su cabeza aunque era obvio que ella nunca le creería por el simple hecho de que Lola nunca se preocupaba por estudiar duro por las noches para poder ser la mejor estudiante. En su fuerte opinión personal, le parecía cosa de nerds aunque eso nunca se lo decía a su mejor amiga por miedo a que esta última la insultara, después pelearan hasta no volver a hablarse; porque ya sabe su comportamiento de niña sensible y testaruda. Ellas son demasiado opuestas, ni siquiera puede recordar el motivo por el cual llegaron a ser mejores amigas. Al fin y al cabo, en la secundaria siempre te podrás esperar malas calificaciones, insultos de tus padres al llegar a tu casa y nunca falta el típico estereotipo de chica perfecta que va en contra de la holgazanería por parte de sus demás compañeros de clases. Resumido: la secundaria es difícil.

Ya habían llegado al edificio. Su madre había sacado de la cochera del auto un par de bolsas de compras para después entregárselas a su hija aunque esta última prefirió sacar su BlackBerry de su maleta y hacer de cuenta que estaba haciendo algo interesante. Ya no le quedaba de otra. Primero, su propia hija hacia lo que se le viniera en gana; ignorándola, y después estaba ahí común y corriente, jugando con su celular y aun así teniendo consciencia de que había reprobado Literatura.

…..

—¿Acaso dormiste en toda la clase?—Le inquirió Brayan atrevidamente al ver que Tatiana se encontraba casi con los ojos semi abiertos y estaba cabeceando, algo le decía que no había dormido en toda la noche. Seguramente por estar haciendo el proyecto de química.

—Si… es que… anoche estaba conversando con Esteban—Su respuesta siempre iba acompañada de constantes bostezos, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su amigo.

—¿Otra vez soñando con ese chico? Él te engañó como tres veces seguidas con la misma chica—

Sus reproches siempre quedaban en el olvido.

—Ya lo sé pero la verdad es que… creo que todavía sigo sintiendo pequeñas cosas por él. Es decir, estoy consciente de que terminamos la semana pasada pero…—

—Tatiana, ya todo el mundo sabe que babeas por Esteban; no importa el lugar, siempre lo haces. Además, ¿Crees que con sólo verlo por ahí, ligando con otras chicas, volverá contigo? Tienes que superarlo—

—Pero no puedo—Dijo, casi en un grito aunque Brayan le había señalado con anterioridad que bajara un poco la voz.

—¿Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Gabriela esta mañana?—

—No. Estaba tan agotada que tuve que detenerme a dormir en una de las bancas del patio—

—Dijo que María Fernanda haría una fiesta en su casa este sábado. Quién diría que la chica busca pleitos, nos invitaría a una de sus fiestas—

—Tiene que ser una broma—Murmuró Tatiana, casi riéndose de eso, ¿Podía ser posible que María Fernanda fuera amable con ellos por primera vez? Nadie se lo creía.

—Pues entonces lee el mensaje si no me crees, se lo mando a toda la escuela—Seguidamente, Brayan le enseña a Tatiana su recién y actualizado mensaje de texto en su celular y en este decía claramente en letra cursiva una comprometedora invitación a su fiesta de ese sábado. La verdad es que nadie podía creerse simplemente que María Fernanda llegara a ser amable con los demás. Siempre tuvieron el concepto de que esa chica tenia que estar aislada en una zona llamada "busca problemas", muy bien era sabido que ella era temida por todos los estudiantes; desde los niños de pre-escolar hasta los chicos de preparatoria; irónicamente. Tatiana estaba en su estado de shock al leer por completo aquel mensaje de texto. Sólo se preguntaba, ¿Por qué Maria Fernanda nunca la invitó a ella? Aunque después recordó que era porque días atrás, ella había agredido accidentalmente a Gabriela.

Sus ojos detonaban cierto brillo a la hora de observar con detenimiento las cosas que le agradaban o la sorprendían por completo. Su único problema era su insomnio. Claro está que Tatiana siempre procuraba no quedarse hasta tarde deambulando por ahí en los pasillos del edificio pero era como era una pesadilla; estabas atrapado sin salida. Ahora casi podía entender el por qué María Fernanda, en todas y cada una de sus discusiones, siempre protestaba diciendo que nadie tenia que involucrarse en su amistad con Gabriela. Pero nadie entendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eran familiares? ¿Su guarda espaldas?.

….

Marcó de nuevo el mismo número al que siempre solía marcar. Estaba comprometido a asistir a esa gran fiesta aunque sólo era para pasar desapercibido y que, de pronto, a la mañana siguiente, todos en el colegio pudiesen hablar bien de él y de su autoridad. Lo único que se podría esperar era las burlas de sus demás compañeros de clase donde se llegasen a enterar que el chico más despistado e idiota de la escuela, era en realidad un súper dotado fiestero que lo único que quería era llamar la atención aunque sea una noche. Suspiró agotado y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás con cierta depresión. Era la quinta vez que marcaba a la casa de María Fernanda.

Resopló al darse cuenta que el cartero ya había dejado por debajo de la puerta una pila de periódicos y demás cartas. ¿Cartas? Bueno, seguramente eran para su hermana menor puesto que él nunca podría llegar a tener cierta popularidad en la escuela y nunca seria su estilo. Así que, sin prestar suma atención a las cartas que se encontraban debajo de su puerta, tomó un periódico, se sentó y lo leyó.

Las primeras palabras que siempre resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza "Ganador del juego entretenido: agilidad mental". A decir verdad, ya ese juego se aparecía en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

Ahora si su depresión no podía estarlo oprimiendo más fuerte que nunca. ¿Cómo podía seguir leyendo una noticia tan devastadora? Ahora sabía que ese juego se lo merecía ganar Brayan o Tatiana porque él, simplemente, no tiene las capacidades suficientes como para ganarse ese viaje alrededor del mundo. Una gira mundial era como estar leyendo las noticias Records del país entero. Una más y no le quedaba de otra más que aventar todos los periódicos y hacer de cuenta que no se había deprimido por ciertas idioteces. Necesitaba relajarse. Ver un poco de televisión.

En ese momento llega su hermanita menor y sólo pasa, saludándolo con un simple "Hola" agradable, inocente y tierno. Se dispuso a recoger unas que otras cartas que casi siempre sus amigos del extranjero solían mandarle cada mes para que ella no se sintiera tan sola a la hora de leerlas.

—¿Otra carta de uno de tus amigos? Esta vez… ¿De quién es?—Para ser el hermano mayor, era molesto.

—¡Ah! Es una de mi amiga Elena—Se emocionó la pequeña al abrir el sobre, ni siquiera había comenzado a leer la carta y ya se estaba emocionando con algo inevidente—La voy a leer en mi habitación—Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo hasta su recámara. Su hermano era astuto a veces.

La verdad es que a Karen casi nunca la gustaba que su hermano mayor, Fernando, estuviese como una especie de espía; atisbando sus acciones desde la ventana.

—¡Llegó otra carta!—Avisó Fernando.

—¡Entonces, recógela y déjala encima del pollo!—Le indicó su hermana a gritos desde su habitación. Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir cartas nuevas pero le deprimía con sólo conformarse leyéndolas.

—Ojalá a mí también me enviaran cartas pero eso es más que imposible—Susurró Fernando, casi golpeando a tropezones la carta que se encontraba debajo de la puerta. Al parecer no decía el nombre.

—"Perdón por no haberte escrito antes, sé que este es un mal momento para escribirte pero sinceramente no tengo palabras suficientes para describirte lo mal que me sentí desde que tú partiste y tuviste que irte a New York. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, mucho menos yo"—El escrito parecía sincero y nostálgico.

—¡Fernando!—Llamaron de repente Brayan y Tatiana desde los pasillos del edificio.

—Ah, si—Reaccionó Fernando al darse cuenta que sus amigos lo estaban llamando así que dejó la carta a un lado del pollo y, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos ensordecedores de Karen, abrió la puerta con penumbra—Chicos, que sorpresa, ¿Ahora por qué se les dio por venir a mi casa?—Al preguntar aquello, le dirigió una hojeada a su correspondencia, era deprimente.

Estuvo al pendiente de la correspondencia casi todo el día y ya era de esperarse que Karen hubiese ido a todos los lugares del mundo entero.

—Vinimos porque estábamos aburridos y además, también queríamos preguntarte si María Fernanda te invitó a su fiesta—Habló Tatiana, sonriéndole.

Se afligió un poco al escuchar la palabra "fiesta", ¿Acaso el universo casi siempre confabulaba en su contra?. A decir verdad, nunca podrá llegar a ser reconocido en la escuela por el simple hecho de que todos sus compañeros de clase piensan que es un retrasado mental que sólo va al colegio a dormir contra el pupitre; como lo hace usualmente Lola, sólo que de una manera calculada y nauseabunda. Al parecer sus amigos vacilaron al notar la expresión que Fernando había puesto seguidamente en su rostro. Nunca tuvieron la intención clara de herirlo y mucho menos estarle mandando indirectas casi todo el tiempo. Ya su cerebro parecía no reaccionar puesto al fuerte impulso de querer llorar en frente de sus amigos aunque sabia que eso involucraría un gran sentimiento de debilidad. Sólo sonrió.

Seguidamente los invitó a pasar en su casa. Al llegar, ambos se dieron cuenta de la nefasta e incómoda presencia de Karen quien esta última se encontraba sentada en el sofá, sujetando en su mano un sobre a la vez que leía con cierto detenimiento cada párrafo. De la ira y la frustración, pasó a la tristeza y después a deprimirse completamente. Sentía como si cada palabra o párrafo que leía, se estuvieran clavando con fuerza en su pecho; como si se tratase de una cuchilla oxidada. Fernando sólo abría la boca para poder articular palabra alguna pero volvió a cerrarla porque seguidamente su hermana menor le había predicho ya con la frase "No digas nada, cállate" para después irse corriendo hasta su habitación. Tatiana y Brayan, por su parte, sólo se intercambiaban confusas miradas aunque pudieron entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo porque Fernando les había comentado sobre la situación social y compleja de Karen. La chiquilla, al parecer, había estado esperando con cierta esperanza y alegría, cada una de las cartas de los amigos que había hecho en todos los lugares del mundo entero.

…..

Al menos podía apoyarse en el hombro de su mejor amiga Tatiana.

Claro está que todos los chicos le tenían miedo.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había participado en una obra estilo japonesa o coreana.

Su estilo de vida nunca ha sido como uno de cuento de hadas pero al menos podría intentarlo.

Resumiendo: ya se sentía en una especie de pozo, ahogada.

No se había visto en todo el día con su mejor amiga; excepto en la escuela. Hoy había sido un día demasiado agotador y recordó, de repente, que Tatiana había dicho desde un principio que no la iba a ayudar en el examen de matemáticas y mucho menos a escabullirse de la escuela; de lo contrario, algún alumno cabrón las iba a delatar de todas formas con el Director para que después, este último, les rigiera un castigo severo. Genial. Si ella hubiera hecho eso, de seguro seria doble dolor de cabeza. No sólo lo decía por su madre sino también por su tía que ella se encontraba seguramente en Denver tratando de conseguir un nuevo empleo.

Lola no quería causarle problemas a nadie; ni mucho menos a Tatiana. Pero sentía que, cada día que pasaba, era como una especie de suerte al azar que se corrompía diariamente.

—Lola, no creas que no hemos terminado esta conversación—Se devastó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, llamándola con seriedad—Quiero que me expliques el por qué perdiste Literatura—Le pidió.

—Perdí literatura porque había estado dibujado en todo el borde de la hoja del examen a Goku—Se excusó brevemente para seguidamente deslizar sus ojos hacia el suelo con cierto decaimiento en su tono de voz, sabia que eso de todas formas no la libraría del castigo.

—Genial, ahora no sólo perdiste Literatura sino que también tendré que ir a la reunión de padres para poder hablar con el profesor y pedirle que te haga de nuevo el examen, cosa que nunca accederá porque eres una mala estudiante—Bien, ese concepto ya lo tenía en claro.

—¡No! ¡Eso no!—Le suplicó, casi arrodillándose.

Su madre sólo volcó los ojos con resignación.

—Si sigues con esa actitud deprimente, rebelde y perezosa de siempre, terminarás trabajando de pordiosera o de prostituta en las calles de Denver como tu tía y yo tampoco quiero ese futuro para ti—

Lola, por su parte, creyó que estaba en medio de una pesadilla o que su madre estaba loca de remate y sólo esperaba, demasiado esperanzada, que de un momento a otro sonase la alarma de su celular.

—Pero no quiero quedarme repitiendo año con el profesor de Literatura—Le recriminó Lola, enojada.

—Entonces ponte a estudiar en vez de estar aquí llorando como una emo deprimida, sabes que yo detesto a esa gente que se corta las venas—Le espetó su madre, molesta.

—Es que no puedo. Siempre que quiero estudiar, la flojera invade mi cuerpo y así es imposible—

—¿Y Tatiana?—

—He pensado que tal vez ella puede ayudarme a estudiar pero eso seria como repetir la rutina—

—¿Repetir la rutina? ¿Acaso has estado ocultándome demás exámenes que has perdido estas últimas semanas? Y yo que pensé que tu prima era la única que lo hacia—

—Nop—

—Entonces… pídeselo a ella. Tatiana es una buena estudiante y saca las mejores calificaciones—Dijo su madre casi alegre por ello.

—Ya te dije que no puedo pedírselo porque no quiero causarle molestias—Intentó calmarse aunque sea un poco antes de continuar la oración, ya era predecible—Además… Brayan se burlará de mí—

—¿Brayan no es el chico que trabaja los fines de semana en la tienda de al frente?... Ah, no… ese es Esteban, el chico que me cae como un zapato. Ahora que recuerdo… ¿No era que estaba de novio con tu amiga Tatiana? Aunque creo que ya rompieron porque ahora veo a ese chico con un montón de chicas de tipo dieciséis o diecisiete años alrededor de él y él no hace nada para alejarlas. En mi opinión, creo que es un pequeño promiscuo descarado, ¿No crees?—

—En mi opinión… si. Yo creo que Tatiana debería comenzar a mirar nuevos horizontes y no deprimirse tanto por cosas del pasado. Además, muy bien sabemos que Esteban no vale la pena porque es un idiota—Sentenció, indignada.

—Pensarás en eso después, ahora tienes que concentrarte en recuperar el examen de Literatura—Le recordó su madre.

—Hay no, cada vez que me lo recuerdas, me dan ganas de bostezar—

—Tienes que recuperarlo quieras o no, muy bien te dije un día que debías ser la mejor, al menos… superar a Tatiana y ser amable con los profesores pero creo que haces todo lo contrario. No sigas los pasos de tu tía—

—Simplemente no te entiendo, mamá. Tú misma me dijiste un día que la escuela no servía para nada y que nunca podría graduarme porque terminaría como mi primo, en la cárcel. Además, tienes conocimiento de que fui a la correccional cinco veces seguidas—Le reprochó.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue a toda prisa del apartamento; pero no sin antes de murmurar a lo bajo un pequeño y apenas audible "odio mi vida". Claro está que Lola siempre había estado deseando desde sus ocho años de edad que su madre pudiese comprenderla algún día y era por tal motivo que casi siempre se escabullía de clases o sacaba pretextos tontos e inusuales con el único propósito de deambular por las calles a reflexionar.

Muy bien, ahora lo estaba haciendo y no le importaba si su madre le cerraba tras de sí la puerta con fuerza para después comenzar a vender sus cosas por Internet. Así era ella desde que se separó de su padre hace cinco años atrás y eso, definitivamente, había sido un gran golpe tanto para ella como para Lola. Aunque, después de que hubiesen pasado los días, semanas y hasta meses; ambas pudieron superarlo con el tiempo.

Pero, mientras corría a toda velocidad rumbo al ascensor, se chocó de repente con una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados. Esta chica tenia la más suave piel que uno se pudiera imaginar y su cuerpo era un poco pequeño aunque lucia demasiado bien y, a simple vista, se podía deducir que la chica también comía demasiado sano diariamente. Su belleza lo describía todo.

…..

Otra vez habían mirado todas y cada una de las cartas que los amigos de Karen les había mandado a esta. Tatiana sintió, de repente, que quería ir ahora mismo a abrazar a la pequeña y calmarla pero no podía hacer eso; estaría sobrepasando la confianza. Brayan sólo pensaba en cómo zafarse del asunto.

—Así que… todas estas cartas… ¿Son de las personas que Karen ha ido alrededor del mundo conociendo?—Inquirió Tatiana, triste.

—Si pero no le gusta mucho hablar del tema. Casi siempre se deprime cuando alguien toca el tema ya que Karen es una persona difícil de tratar porque es muy reservada—

—Creo que, como hermano, deberías ir a consolarla, ¿No crees?—Le sugirió Tatiana, tocándole el hombro.

Fernando sólo se limitó a retirar su delicada y suave mano de su hombro izquierdo. No podía hablar sobre ese tema tan delicado y mucho menos en este momento tan imprudente.

—Oye, creo que ya deberíamos de irnos, mi mamá me hizo de cena un poco de espaguetis y créeme, se pondría demasiado histérica si no llego a las seis y punto en la casa ya que es muy estricta con respecto a las reglas del hogar—Dijo Brayan, haciéndose el asustado, nunca le creía a su madre.

Así que, sin decir más, ambos estuvieron a punto de abrir la puerta pero en ese repentino momento llega Lola; casi azotando la puerta brutalmente. Haciendo volar a Brayan a un costado.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Tatiana, como reflejo, trata de levantar a su amigo del suelo. Lola, por su parte, ni siquiera se atreve a tratar de ayudar a Brayan puesto que ambos siempre se han detestado a muerte y seria un desperdicio de tiempo tener que ayudar a tu "enemigo". Fernando sigue sin entender el asunto.

Al parecer, Lola venia corriendo a toda prisa con la respiración agitada. Ni siquiera podía hablar porque siempre que estaba al borde de articular palabra alguna, siempre era cortada por un gran respiro que reflejaba sorpresa, horror pero sobre todo cansancio y aburrimiento. Tatiana se hace la idea de que su mejor amiga pudo haber sido acorralada de nuevo por los prisioneros.

—Chicos, tengo algo que decirles…—Les dijo Lola de entre prolongados respiros agitados.

Pero, antes de haber seguido con la oración, Fernando le ofreció un gustoso vaso con agua.

—Lo que sucede es que… reprobé con el profesor de Literatura porque dibujé a Goku con crayón rojo en todo el centro de la hoja del examen—Explicaba Lola brevemente, tratando de recuperar la compostura pero esto sólo hizo que los demás silbaran y estuvieran a disposición de hacer sus respectivas actividades que solían hacer por la tarde casi siempre—¡Déjenme terminar aunque sea!—

Su grito fue casi tan alarmante que seguidamente todo su team tuviera que volver a voltear a un costado y devolverse a pasos lentos y a la vez rápidos para poder escuchar el palabrerío que tuviera que decir la integrante más jocosa y "peculiar" de ahí. Como era de esperarse, Lola casi nunca escuchaba los relatos hartos y aburridos de sus amigos aunque no soportaba que ellos la ignorasen a ella. Los cuatro ya estaban acostumbrados a sus típicas discusiones de siempre. Era su índole.

Bien. Era obvio que ya no podía dar marcha atrás porque se había detenido un momento a conversar un rato con esa chica de ojos azules que claramente tenia que ser una vecina nueva que llegase a mudarse a uno de los apartamentos más espaciosos de aquel edificio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerse a preguntarle su nombre porque seguramente su madre ya la había agarrado en pleno pasillo.

…..

—¿Cómo es eso de que harás una gran fiesta en tu casa este sábado en la noche?—Le inquirió Gabriela con cierta resignación a su amiga a la vez que se acomodaba la diadema en su cabello.

—Ya te lo dije, Gabriela, no quiero interrupción alguna de esos adultos en mi casa. Además, piensa que en esa fiesta todo puede suceder, incluso una pelea—Esto último lo había murmurado a lo bajo.

—¿Sabes lo qué puede ocurrir en una fiesta, cierto?—

—Claro que lo sé, tontita—Al decir aquello, sonrió con sorna. Siempre tan inocente.

—Entonces te voy advirtiendo de una vez que no quiero que Esteban vaya a esa fiesta, en serio no lo tolero—Le dijo con el semblante serio y frío.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa—Le había dirigido una mirada desafiante a la vez que le esbozaba una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro—La última vez que te pusiste nerviosa fue cuando, por accidente, tomaste ese café que Lola te había regalado—Le recordó.

—Ya no me sigas atormentando con cosas del pasado, ¿Te quedó claro? Sólo te ayudaré a preparar las cosas para esa fiesta, nada más—Le aclaró, desinteresada.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas ahora?—Le preguntó María Fernanda, interesada.

—A mi recamara, no soporto ni un minuto más estando aquí, hablando contigo de este tema porque simplemente no lo tolero, ni la fiesta y mucho menos a Esteban—Azotó la puerta y se fue.

…

Rectificó que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos. Ya era la segunda vez que tenia que escapar de su mejor amiga; aunque simplemente no lo soportaba. Todo el día tuvo que escuchar sus quejas y demás. Siempre tenia que aguantar sus palabras altisonantes y quejándose todo el tiempo sólo porque el maestro de educación física la había obligado a hacer cincuenta sentadillas. Él, generalmente, nunca había tenido cierto favoritísimo por ninguno de sus alumnos porque según él "todos son una bola de flojos gordos que lo único que hacen es quejarse mientras corren alrededor de la cancha". A Tatiana no le gustaba mucho los deportes pero de todas formas tenia que practicarlos.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par al ver que una hermosa chiquilla de apariencia juvenil, rostro angelical y un cabello muy asimilado a una súper modelo, se encontraba bajando del ascensor a la vez que cargaba unas grandes cajas café; claramente de mudanza. Lo primero que sacó de ahí fue una pequeña lámpara, después un par de platos demasiado caros y por último un par de libros rosa que tenían incrustada la palabra "Novelas de Romance". Seguramente era otra vecina soñadora.

—¿Otra vecina? Bueno, sólo espero que sea amable—Murmuró Tatiana para sí mientras sonreía.

Pero, antes de que pudiera ingeniárselas para entrar a su apartamento, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba sujetando fuertemente de lado a lado una gran caja de mudanza. Tal vez necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Además, si es una nueva vecina, con más razón debería de ayudarla. No espero más así que decidió hacer lo que todo buen vecino haría en una situación como esta; ayudarla a cargar todas esas cosas. A decir verdad, Tatiana siempre había tenido el claro concepto de que los vecinos debían ayudarse mutuamente aunque sea un poco pero todo en su vecindario parecía dar un rumbo de 90 grados cada vez que Lola aparecía de repente y suele querer "llamar la atención" pero lo único que consigue es que más gente quiera escapar de ella debido a que Lola es demasiado odiosa y un poco rebelde; sin mencionar el hecho de que todos los días tiene que soportar su música a alto volumen cuando se encuentra sola en el apartamento. De repente recordó todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer por Lola a los ocho años de edad. Incluso tuvo que hacerse pasar por ella misma en una obra de teatro sólo porque su mejor amiga tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Así era la vida aburrida y un poco complicada de Tatiana. Soñaba con que algún día viniera su "príncipe azul" para poder huir juntos a un castillo demasiado lejano pero solía deprimirse cada vez que se daba cuenta que sólo era otro de sus sueños juveniles y fantasiosos. Pero… ¿Existía una mínima oportunidad?.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida x3 por cierto, aparecerán más personajes conforme avancen los capítulos y será una historia un poco larga. Mil gracias a Sarah (Lukas) por apoyarme en esto y a Ximena, las quiero, chicas! Si me demoro en actualizar, ya las chicas saben por qué y la verdad es que esta historia la demoraré en actualizarla, pero espero la disfruten_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
